We Want Kagami !
by Kujyou SasoDei
Summary: Mungkin karena alasan masing-masing dari mereka mengapa secara serentak mempunyai tujuan yang sama saat tiba di SMA Seirin/ Generation of Miracle X Kagami /Sankyuu!


Disclaimer: Chara © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story by Kujyou SasoDei

.

Coution!: OOC | Typo[s] | Aneh| Rate belum bisa ditentukan | ShounenAI| etc

Summary:

Mungkin karena alasan masing-masing dari mereka mengapa secara serentak mempunyai tujuan yang sama saat tiba di SMA Seirin/ Generation of Miracle X Kagami /Sankyuu!

.

**-We Want Kagami!-**

#1. Prolog

.

.

Suasana SMA seirin terlihat tak seperti biasa kali ini. Tak biasanya para gadis berteriak histeris begitu, yah tentu saja kita kan tahu bahwa di SMA ini tidak ada seseorang yang seperti Idol begitu. Nah, sekarang berbeda. Kini SMA ini telah menjadi sorotan para gadis-gadis remaja seluruh eumm.. Jepang mungkin. Ini jelas mengejutkan sekali, secara kebetulan beberapa SMA yang memuat siswa bertalenta dalam basket dapat berada dalam satu sekolah yang sama karena terkait dalam program pertukaran pelajar antar SMA seluruh Jepang. Beberapa siswa bertalenta dalam bidang basket? Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan sebutan Kiseki no Sedai atau lebih kerennya Generation of Miracle, terdiri dari lima anak cowok tampan dengan keahlian khusus masing-masing.

Secara bergilir, satu persatu anggota Kiseki no Sedai muncul, disambut oleh desis kagum dan teriakan para gadis.

"Kyaa Kise-_kun_! Tanda tangani hatiku!"

"Tandai diriku saja sekalian, Kise-_kun_"

Yang paling familiar dikenal tentu saja yang terkenal. Dimana-mana membicarakan tentang orang itu. Iya, orang itu. Seorang Model yang tenar pesat akhir-akhir ini "Khehe.. kalian berlebihan, -ssu. Lagipula bagaimana cara menandai seseorang?" seorang pemain basket keren dari SMA Kaijo sekaligus seorang Model, Kise Ryouta. Sedang sibuk atau lebih tepatnya terjebak dikerumunan gadis-gadis di sana.

"Whaa, Kise-_kun_ ternyata polos, ya?"

Setelah mendengar tuturan salah satu fans-nya itu Kise hanya menunjukan cengiran khasnya. 'Mana mungkin ada orang dengan umur sepertiku masih polos –ssu? Aku bahkan sudah melebihi apa yang kalian kira' Begitu pikir Kise.

"Ngeh~? Sepertinya Kise_chin _menikmati suasana kali ini bersama fansnya" hanya dengan tambahan '_chin_' pada nama orang, sudah tahu'kan siapa yang bicara. Yap, pemuda bertubuh besar yang suka makan snack terutama Maiubou, dia maniak makanan. Murasakibara Atsushi. Center dari SMA Yosen.

"Lebih tepatnya dia terjebak, -nodayo" satu lagi dengan kata khasnya, 'nanodayo'. Midorima Shintarou, terkenal dengan _three shot_-nya yang akurat. Asal SMA Shutoku.

"_BTW_, kebetulan bener yah, kita tiba tiba sekolah ditempat yang sama" kata seorang pemuda dim. Aomine Daiki dari SMA Touou. Entah bagaimana pemuda yang berjuluk _Aho_ ini bisa ikut, tidak ada yang tahu. Kita terima bersih aja bahwa _Aho_mine ikut~

"Oh ya, aku terkejut sekali Aomine, ternyata kau ikut program ini" sahut Midorima dengan tatapan meremehkan Aomine.

"Apa maksudmu Midorima!? "Yah, tentu saja ini membuat sang AHO berdecak kesal, Ia tahu maksud dari perkataan Midorima. Iya iya! Dia memang AHO gak ketulungan, ini semua hanya keajaiban saat Dia bisa sampai di sini, ini keberuntungannya mungkin~

"Iie..hanya saja aku heran. Aomine dengan AHO Synd-"

"Uruse!" potong Aomine secepatnya sebelum Midorima menyelesaikan kalimat itu.

Melihat situasi mulai mulai tidak akur, seseorang mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan "Kita tidak perlu repot memikirkan tentang Aomine. Lagipula kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bicara di sini. Semua siswa pertukaran pelajar dipanggil ke Aula. Disana kita akan diberitahu pembagian kelas masing-masing" akhirnya sang kapten bicara. Akashi Seijuuro, pemuda pemilik _Emperor Eye_ dari SMA Rakuzan. pemuda itu berjalan mendahului temannya yang lain, menjadi pemimpin berjalan menuju Aula, begitulah, Akashi selalu yang terdepan, yang nomor 1, yang selalu benar dan pokoknya sifatnya kepemimpinan bener sampai agak egois. Emang egois kok.

Empat anggoto Kiseki no Sedai pun mengekor dari belakang.

"Hyah~ ngomong-ngomong berarti kita satu sekolah dengan Kuroko_cchi_ dan Kagamicchi, ya'kan?" ucap Kise. Nampaknya ia menerobos paksa kerumunan fans-fansnya itu saat melihat para Kiseki no Sedai mulai menjauh.

Aomine mendelik kearah Kise "Hm. Tapi aku tidak mau sekelas dengan orang bodoh seperti _baKa_gami"

"Nee nee~ bukannya kau juga sama _Aho_mine_cchi_? tidak seperti aku. Aku malah ingin sekali sekelas dengan Kagami_cchi_ -ssu"

"Berhenti menyelipkan kata Aho pada namaku!"

"Eh? Itukan gelarmu -ssu"

"Urusee, Kise!"

Ditengah keributan antara Kise dan Aomine, sesosok pemuda tinggi besar berjalan tepat disamping Kise tiba-tiba berkata "Humm... kalau mengingat orang dengan alis terbagi dua itu membuatku lapar, akan kumakan Dia, sepertinya enak"

"Waaah! Tega sekali kau Murasaki_cchi_, kumohon jangan makan Kagami_cchi! -ssu_"

Diam-diam Akashi ternyata mendengar pembicaraan tersebut, kemudian bertanya begini pada Kise "Hee?, kenapa Ryouta?"

"Eumm, etto.. karena Kagami_cchi_ terlalu manis untuk dimakan –ssu. Makanya tidak boleh" ujar Kise sembari menyilangkan tangannya membentuk huruf X.

"Kheh, " menyeringai "Menarik" tak disangka sang pemilik Emperor Eye juga menaruh ketertarikan pada pemain Cahaya Seirin, Kagami Taiga. Tentu hal ini membuat Generation of Miracle tersentak secara bersamaan.

"Hum..hum," gumam Kise. Ia punya firasat jika Akashi telah tertarik dengan targetnya, Kagami. "Mungkin kita menginginkan orang yang sama -ssu... Yosh! Artinya mulai sekarang kita bersaing, Akashi_cchi _" terang-terangan Kise mendeklarasikan bahwa Ia bersaing dengan Akashi. Dalam hal basket Kise memang kalah telak melawan Akashi, namun tak apa itu hanya hal basket. Kise yakin dalam persaingan merebut Kagami, Ialah yang akan menang. Oh tentunya karena ia seorang Model tampan.

Merekapun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju aula dengan bermonolog ria masing-masing.

"Yabbe!. Tak kusangka ada juga musuhku. Apalagi ada Akashi, nambah si Kise lagi. Arggh~ kenapa jadi gini sih? Gagal rencanaku. Gimana caranya aku bisa bersaing dengan mereka yang yahh~ sedikit perfect. Tapi tekadku sudah bulat, kalau tidak bisa membuatnya menjadi mainanku, aku bisa'kan meminjamnya saat pemiliknya sedang tidak ada. Fufufu~ ini rencana keduaku jika aku gagal mendapatkan bocah itu" ini yang dipikirkan Aomine. Heheh, Aomine juga, ya? Tentu saja! karena cuma Kagami yang bisa mengimbangi dan menghiburnya. Pemuda ini melangkah sembari melirik satu persatu temannya, memastikan adakah lagi selain Akashi dan Kise yang bertujuan sama.

"Hh- mengesankan, -nanodayo. Ku kira hanya aku yang memikirkan pemuda Tiger itu, meskipun aku tidak menyatakan terus terang bahwa aku juga ikut bersaing, secara diam-diam mungkin lebih baik untuk mendekati Kagami. lagipula keberuntunganku tidak buruk hari ini, peringkat 4. Tapi aku harus tetap berhati-hati. Sebenarnya ramalan Oha Asa urutan Akashi berada diperingkat 5 dan Kise diperingkat 2. Yabe!, Kise beruntung hari ini –nodayo. Eh, tapi tidak apa-apa kali ini item luckyku pasti membantu keberuntungan, pasti!" inner Midorima gelisah memikirkan keberuntungan menurut ramalan Oha Asa.

Murasakibara. Dengan tatapan datar sambil mengunyah beberapa makanan yang dibawanya, ia membatin "Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli dengan persaingan bodoh mereka. Tapi, dengar-dengar dari Muro_chin_, Kaga_chin_ itu bisa memasak makanan yang enak. Kalau begitu aku ikutan ah, biar bisa makan enak masakannya Kaga_chin_ tiap hari terus dibuatkan bento yang lezat. Owahh, akan kurebut Kaga_chin_ dan menjadikannya Koki pribadiku dan akan ku hancurkan siapa saja yang menganggu rencana ini"

Dengan begitu, mulai sekarang mereka semua adalah Rival. Keinginan yang bertujuan sama membentuk persaingan diantara kelimanya. Tetapi untuk sekarang ini, mari kita kita lihat adakah yang sekelas dengan target?

TBC

Nyahoo~! Ini fic pertama saya difandom ini. Mohon pencerahannya, ya author- senior sekalian. *Semogayangmahakuasamenerimafanficinidisisinya*#diinjek

jadi dific ini menceritakan Generation of Miracle yang mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar antar SMA di Jepang terus secara kebetulan kelimanya bertukar sama siswa SMA Seirin. Dan gak tau deh kelanjutannya #woy!. Dichapter ini Uke tercinta kita belum muncul tapi chapter depan Kagamin pasti hadir kok. Yosh~ akhir kata...

Review? Sankyuu!


End file.
